Project Summary/Abstract: The basal ganglia are a richly interconnected group of subcortical brain nuclei that are critical for the motivation, selection, initiation and execution of actions. Consistent with these roles, dysfunction of the basal ganglia is linked to a range of debilitating psychomotor disorders including Parkinson?s disease, Huntington?s disease, dystonia, addiction, obsessive compulsive disorder and Tourette?s syndrome. The significance of the basal ganglia for both health and disease, together with the development and refinement of experimental approaches for their interrogation, have motivated the formation of large basic, translational and clinical research communities focused on these structures. Despite the importance of basal ganglia research there was until the inaugural 2014 Basal Ganglia Gordon Research Conference (GRC) only one meeting dedicated to the basal ganglia, ?IBAGS?, a triennial international meeting that is mostly held outside the USA. Furthermore, in contrast to the more interactive, discussion-focused format of a GRC, the IBAGS meeting utilizes a conventional symposium format. In 2016 the Basal Ganglia GRC incorporated a 1.5 day Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) organized by and exclusively for pre- and post-doctoral trainees. The success of the 2014 and 2016 meetings recently led the GRC board to approve the Basal Ganglia GRC & GRS as a regular, biennial meeting. The programs for the 2018 Basal Ganglia GRC & GRS were designed by an interdisciplinary committee guided by suggestions from the field. Thus, the 2018 meeting has an almost entirely new roster of speakers and covers topics that have previously received little attention including basal ganglia development, striosomes/patches, involvement of the basal ganglia in neuropsychiatric disorders, interactions of the basal ganglia with the wider motor system and basal ganglia connectomics. The unique format of the GRC and GRS, with a focus on unpublished data, discussion, and diversity in a respectful and nurturing environment, is of immense value to the basic, translational, and clinical scientific research communities and a key catalyst for basal ganglia research worldwide. The 2018 Basal Ganglia GRC and GRS have 3 specific aims: 1) accelerate advances in basal ganglia research by showcasing groundbreaking research in a uniquely interactive and respectful environment that fosters critical thinking, challenges dogma, identifies major unanswered questions, and builds collaboration and collegiality 2) promote diversity in basal ganglia research in terms of scientific approach and subject, gender balance, career stage, and minority representation through targeted programming and attendee selection and support 3) inspire, educate and mentor early career scientists at a critical phase of their careers through exposure to diverse, cutting-edge research, career mentorship, free and open discussion with more established scientists, and opportunities for scientific presentation and communication. Successful completion of these aims will strengthen and diversify research on the basal ganglia, thus accelerating discovery and translation to the clinic, consistent with the core mission of NIH.